Rise of a New Love
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: Based on another work, Teardrops Are Always by Each Other Till The EndBy:RayeShessyFan, This is my version, based of hers which is provided for you listen, I stink at summerys so, come check it out...
1. NOT my work!

This is the origonal basis for my fic. I repeate **This **is **NOT my **fic.

I got permission from the origonal creator to use her work as a basis to mine, and give her credit by posting HER work, I say again (**THIS IS HER WORK!**)

Enjoy!

Teardrops Are Always by Each Other Till The End

By:RayeShessyFan

Raye:SesshyFan: Hello everyone, this is another fanfic with a song, but not really a song fanfic. But this fanfic WILL make you cry.

Kagome: Yes, it made me cry as well

Raye:SesshyFan: If you want, you can grab some tissues or if you'll like me, you don't give a darn, and get your cheeks wet and let them slide down your face. Now, time for the angst fanfic to start, I guarantee you will cry again, just be prepared. Also, the lyrics are gonna be far apart or not apart. I just put it where it fits or when the time is right to put them. The song is called My Immortal, so if you want to hear it go to and click on the section called music and it's the first one that is listed.

Teardrops are Always by Each Other till the End

Chapter 1

Kagome was staying with Sesshomaru, since Inuyasha was killed by Naraku, but Sesshomaru ended up killing him with Tokijin and Kagome got the shards that Naraku had and finally had all of the Shikon no Tama. She was actually Sesshomaru's servant, being ordered around by him.

Kagome cried everyday because she misses Inuyasha and her heart aches to see him again. Sesshomaru has disciplined her with his whips and has kicked her, which made scars on her back, arms and legs, if she didn't obey him, which is everyday of these 2 weeks.

Kagome finally found a way to get away and ran out of the Western Lands. She ran to the place where Inuyasha was buried, which was right by Goshinboku, the ancient tree. The very first place she had seen him, when she was 15 years old and freed him from Kikyou's arrow. She was now 18 years old and had grown more beautiful in time.

She finally came to the tree and collapsed beside the grave, her body shaking while she cried. Her tears slid down her cheek and dripped on the ground, and going onto her ebony hair, making it wet where it dropped on.

Her hair is scattered around her like a curtain, not showing her face and her body is crouched while her right leg is bent and her left leg is straight. Her hands are beside her face, which is lying on her right cheek.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

"Inuyasha...I can't do it...I can't stay there...I want to see you again!" Kagome had more tears going down her cheeks and on her hair. She sniffed through her nose, which sounded stuffed up by crying too much. "Inuyasha! Please! I want to see you! I can't take it anymore being treated by a servant by your half-brother! Please Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling in the night.

"INUYASHA...please...let me see you," said Kagome, while shouting his name and the rest softly.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Inuyasha how can I hear you? Where are you?"

"I'm on the bark of Goshinboku's trunk," said Inuyasha.

Kagome picked up her head and leaned on her hands. She saw Inuyasha's image of his head, which was ghostly.

"Inuyasha, why do I have to be with your cold-hearted half-brother?"

"He's protecting you Kagome, that's why."

"I don't want to stay there...I miss you Inuyasha...please, come back."

"You have to stay there and I can't Kagome. I can't come back."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"Kagome...please...just go back."

"No! I want to stay here!"

Inuyasha's face expression was now anger. "Kagome, don't start."

"Don't start what? You died on me and left me with your...your arrogant, stubborn, cruel and emotionless half-brother for kami's sake! He doesn't give a damn about me Inuyasha! He HATES me! HE HATES my freaking guts!" Her voice echoed through the forest, which made animals wake from their sleep.

Because your presence still lingers hear-------

And it won't leave me alone-----------

These wounds won't seem to heal----

This pain is just too real--------

There's to much that time cannot erase-------

"Kagome...please go back...Sesshomaru might not show it, but he DOES care about you." Kagome's head jerked up to face Inuyasha's ghostly face again say. "What? If he DID then why am I still a servant? WHY?"

"That I don't know...but-"

Suddenly, a big black cloud came over the forest and lightning struck. Rain started to pour down on Kagome, making her clothes wet and stick to her. Her ebony hair stuck to her neck, shoulders and her face. Thunder roared in the depressing night, making the scene with sadness and angst.

"Kagome...Sesshomaru is looking for you, so please, go back."

"No...I don't want to go back to him."

"Kagome please..."

"Tell me a GOOD reason to go back Inuyasha! Tell me why I should go back to him! So I can be beaten up again and be whipped till I ache again!"

Inuyasha sighed and told her. "He's been lonely all his life...ever since his mother died...and when my mother and our father died, he's been alone. I want you, Kagome, to go back to make him not feel lonely."

Kagome sniffed and bowed her head to the ground once again while saying, "I...I can't...I can't betray you."

"Yes you can Kagome! Go back now Kagome!"

"No!"

"Kagome, go back now! Go back to Sesshomaru!"

"I don't want to!"

Kagome started to cry again, not caring if she stayed out here till morning. She wanted to stay with Inuyasha and not go back Sesshomaru, where she was treated nothing but dirt on his shoes.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears-----

When you scream, I'd fight of all of your fears------

And I've held your hand through all of these years------

But you still have------all of me--------

"Kagome...he's looking for you."

"What?"

"He's looking for you right now in this rain!"

"He is?"

"Yes! Even though he can't smell your scent at all, he's coming to find you."

Kagome looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, which made tears to drip down on the ground. "I don't believe you..."

"I'll show you then Kagome." Inuyasha's face disappeared which made Kagome panic and say, "Inuyasha! Come back!"

"No, you're going to see!"

An image appeared and was blurry at first. After a few seconds, it was clear to see. It was Sesshomaru, who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, careful not to slip and loose his balance on the tree branches. His kimono was wet, and stuck to him like glue. His silver hair was sticking on the back of his neck, his forehead and his cheeks. His armor had drops of rain coming off of them as well.

Kagome looked at the image with her wet sapphire eyes. But then she closed them and said, "You made that image up...Inuyasha."

"No, didn't Kagome and stop denying me! Here's the part before it started raining and something else as well..." The image shifted and showed Sesshomaru, who was dry and was using his demon speed to find Kagome. His golden eyes were cold but you could see a bit of worry in them.

You use to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me---

Sesshomaru had checked her room and saw that she wasn't there and narrowed his eyes. 'How dare she escape! She's going to be punished when I get her!' He jumped out of the room's window and flew outside of the castle's gate. He caught the scent of her and started using his demon speed to where she was.

Then it started to rain and Sesshomaru couldn't get her scent anymore and growled. "Damnit...now I can't find the wen-...no...I can't find Kagome's scent anymore!" He landed onto the forest floor and started walking. Then, lightning flashed hit the ground that was 15 ft away from him, which made the ground shake and he lost his footing and fell on his knees to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with shock, because he just fell on his knees because a lightning struck the ground! 'A mere lightning bolt made me loose my footing and fall on the ground!' Sesshomaru growled and looked up at the sky, which was filled with darkness. His claws dug into the mud and yelled out one name, "Kagome! Kagome, where are you!" Lightning struck and thunder roared louder and the rain poured down harder. He clenched his fangs and yelled louder. "KAGOME!" Again, lightning flashed but this time brighter than ever before and a big, loudest of all thunders came.

Sesshomaru winced from the loudness of the thunder in the sky. His head went down and his golden eyes were closed. He whispered, "Mother...please...help me...help me find Kagome." Sesshomaru then heard her voice in his head, asking why she should help him. He opened his eyes quickly and his eyes only moved up to see the sky, through his silver bangs. He answered her in his mind but she said say it out loud, say it out loud so she will hear you.

He looked forward, seeing the path ahead of him which was dark and saw the rain as well. He thought to himself, 'If I say it, I will be a downfall just like my father and his father...none of my sires never lived so long.' Sesshomaru's golden eyes hardened and he growled and his claws hissed from the poison. His heart told him to say it out loud otherwise you won't find her.

He suddenly, in a flash, attacked a tree beside him while saying, "Damn my stupid pride!" He stayed in the position he was. His mother spoke again to say itotherwise he will never see her. His eyes softened once more and said, in his velvet and soothing voice that used to be cold and icy, these words that will change him forever, "Because...I...I love her...I love Kagome!" His mother said in his head, don't not give up. Sesshomaru got up and used his demon speed and went straight...his arms aching to hold her tight and not to lose her again...

Kagome saw him in her room and jumped out of the window and flew through the forest to find her. But it started raining and he growled, and he landed. He started walking and lightning flashed ahead of him and made him loose his footing. Kagome gasped when he said he needed his mother's help to find her but what he said next made her happy and shocked at the same time. The image shifted and Inuyasha appeared again.

"He loves me...Sesshomaru loves me..."

"Of course he does Kagome! Now, go to him!"

"Inuyasha..."

"What now?"

"Thank you...I'll never forget you at all Inuyasha."

"Uh, yeah, whatever Kagome. Now go will ya?"

Kagome giggled and got up from the ground and started running back the way she came. After a 30 second run, a snake demon, which was poisonous, was going after her! Kagome felt the presence of the snake demon and ran faster. "Sesshomaru," shouted Kagome. The snake demon hissed and lunged toward her but missed with its poisonous fangs. "Sesshomaru! Help me!" The snake demon once again lunged toward her and bit into her side which made her scream like murder.

Sesshomaru had heard her voice and went faster. 'Hold on Kagome!' His keen ears then heard a louder yell, shouting for him to help her and then a louder one that sounded like she was attacked! His heart clenched in his chest and went faster, a pace he had never experienced before in his life.

The snake's fangs pushed in the toxic fluid into her side and let go of her. Kagome's right hand went to her side immediately and she winced when she touched it, because it went to pure pain in result. The snake lunged to her again to eat her but his fangs were slashed off by a green-yellowish whip. "You dare to touch what is mine?" Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru and her eyes had happiness but pain as well.

The snake demon hissed at Sesshomaru and lunged toward him but he sliced the lowly snake in half with his claws. R:SF: I was thinking to let her be killed but...I thought that would make the plot go down the drain He walked toward Kagome and held her in his arms. He brushed his claws through her silky, ebony hair while she cried on his chest. He heard her wince in pain when he touched her left side. He held her up with his left arm, which she gave him after he defeated Naraku, and pushed the kimono up and saw a disgusting bite with poison.

These wounds won't seem to heal-----

This pain is just too real-----

There's just to much that time cannot erase------

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears------

When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears-------

And I'd held up your hand all of these years------

But you still have--------all of me--------

He licked up the poison, which his saliva could cure, sizzled when he licked it. Kagome started to cry more when she felt his tongue on her side. He pushed down the kimono so it would hide the bite heal itself and wiped her tears with his pointer finger carefully, so he would hurt her skin. Kagome looked in his golden eyes and smiled a heart-felt smile at him. The one he had wished to be directly at him was finally...well...directed at him! He smiled down at her, which made him more handsome than ever and Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru smirked and bent his down to hers and captured her soft lips with his. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her petite form while she wrapped her arms around his neck, while knotting her fingers in his silky, well cared silver hair. Their souls flew high in the clouds with each other, happy that they were once again together. Happy tears went down her cheeks, dropping on the ground and a lonely tear escaped from the once cold-hearted, arrogant and deadly taiyoukai and dropped on the ground, just beside hers.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone--------

But though you're still with me------------

I've been alone all along-----------

When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears------

When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears-------

And I'd held up your hand all of these years------

But you still have------------all of me----------------

This night, had completed him and he flew with her beside him on his youkai cloud to his home and the funny thing is...it wasn't raining anymore, for a tear drop is always by each other till the end...just like two lovers...who will have a wonderful night together...and herself being the mate of the taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Raye:SesshyFan: Hmmm...when I read this, I didn't cry...ah oh well, if you act it out at night, you will REALLY cry and I did act it out and cried and my pillow was all wet...if you cried when you read this, I did a good job and if you didn't...ah well you're just like me who don't cry that much when you read sad stories

Kagome: I like this one...I think

Raye:SesshyFan: You, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in character as well...

Sesshomaru: Are you going to continue this one as well?

Raye:SesshyFan: Of course I will!

Kagome: Yay!

Inuyasha: This is the first fanfic Raye has me dead...

Raye:SesshyFan: You should feel honored Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I guess so

Sesshomaru: Review this story for Raye, because she had to rewrite some of the parts and move some of the lyrics around to get it just right.

Raye:SesshyFan: Ja Ne!


	2. MY first chapter

* * *

The sun was setting, the horrible day was through, but its contents still made me shake, I could feel myself trembling all over.

He was dead, after all the times we were tormented by that Naraku, He was finally dead. But so was Inuyasha, and that's the reason why I shook. That, and the fact that even though I possess the now fully restored Shikon no Tama, I am but a slave. A slave to whom? None other than that cold heartless taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

Do you want to know how it all happened? Do you want to know what happened next? I'll tell you… but I can promise you, you'll be shocked.

* * *

We had been tracking Naraku's sent for three days and we knew we were getting close. We had lost Songo yesterday; she had seen her brother, Kohaku and had run after him; Miroku followed her, worriedabout her safety... so he was gone also. It was just Inuyasha, and I. We had been arguing that night, so he was up in the tallest tree around, and I was resting at the foot of it, unable to stay away from him even though we were mad at each other.

"Inuyasha won't you talk to me now?" I'd holler up.

"Nothin' doing," was his only reply.

We sat like that for a couple hours as the sun set and night began to take hold...

"Inuyasha won't you talk to me?"

"Nothin' doing"

I allowed this to continue, every ten minutes or so yelling up at him, until I had had just about all I could take. We were alone, so I had no one to talk to, no one to help me figure out what to do, so I just cried. I cried silently, into my knees that were pulled to my chest; hoping, praying that he wouldn't figure out what I was doing, that I was crying, or the reason for it. But then again he was Inuyasha, and I knew that would find out.

"What's wrong Kagome?" came a whisper next to my ear; I hadn't even heard him come down. He was eased up against the tree, Tetsusaiga resting in the crook of his arm, with a gentle breeze playing with his silver hair.

"I'm scared." I whispered not sure if he heard me, I didn't even hear it myself.

"So am I Kagome, So am I. This time we are so close to defeating him; we know his moves, his strategies, and his incarnations; this time one of us will die." Inuyasha voiced with conviction.

It terrified me, hearing the truth in his voice and the set look of determination on his face, somehow I knew one way or the other I was going to lose him... "No Inuyasha! I won't hear you talk like that! That will never happen, you will not die, I won't let you! Ever! No mater how many people want you to, I would stand in the way of a hundred blades."

"Kagome," he started, turning his face towards mine, "I wouldn't want you to."

"Quit talking like that Inuyasha, you know I will! For you to live I'd die a thousand deaths." I was just desperatly trying to convine him to live; to tell him in a way, that I love him.

"Kagome there is so much I long to say," he face told me he understood, but his voice hurt, "this has to wait Kagome."

"Why Inuyasha?" I cryed.

"I don't know who will survive this last confrontation, and If I don't…

"Don't talk like that!"

….I don't want you to wait for me. To hold-back on living your life. Even if I'm not there to live it with you."

He had thought this over, it wasn't just empty words he was telling me. "But you have to be if you arn't…. I won't know what to do."

"Yes you will." He lightly laughed, smiling a lazy, easy smile, "I'll leave someone to take care of you once I'm gone. I already talked to him."

"Who? Who is it?"

Inuyasha didn't answer me, he stood up instead and he surveyed the landscape. I got up with him and stood beside him, anxous, "What's wrong?"

"Get on my back," he wispered urgently, "we have to leave."

I ran quickly back to the tree and grabbed my bow and arrows, anticipating the battle that I knew was soon to come

"Hurry Kagome he's coming closer. We need to get out of this spot..."

"He kows we're here."


	3. INUYASHA!

"What do you mean?" I asked in a quaking voice.

"Too late," Inuyasha responded. He then drew Tetsiga, and positioned himself in front of me. Protecting me from what was to come.

As I stood there my eyes began to water, a purple miasma was rolling across the ground. I reached orward to squese Inuyasha's arm as I told him, "I love you."

He thured to me, gently lowering his blade, "Oh, Kagome..." but he never got to finish those words. Naraku came first.

"How sweet of you prestess, but don't forget..." Naraku was comming out from behind a tree with a new incarnation, as Kagura's feather circled above him like a vulture..."He's already taken!"

As Naraku launched a tenticle and his incarnation towards Inuyasha and I, I ran from Inuyasha into an open space, notching a bow as I ran. Inuyasha could take care of that incarnation. I could deal with Naraku, I had inproved my marksman ship, he wasn't expecting that...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You stupid girl! How? how did you... " Naraku was hit, his right arm and sholder gone. Kagura's feather was rapidly decending, and that's when i realized that there was more than one person in it...

Kikyo jumped off of Kagura's feather and ran dropping to Naraku's side. "What did you do? You stupid re-incarnation of mine! What did you do to him?" she screamed at me as she quiclk set out to help heal him. With their combined abilities, he had his arm back in 20 seconds.

"Inuyasha, get away, go! No don't look!" I screamed as I ran towards him, trying to keep him away from their passionate embraceing. But he was close enough already to see them, and I could see the burning hatred on his face.

"Vial betrayer! Dead heart! Why?" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran past me, determination clearly seen in his every move. I turned and raced after him, he could get so emotional in a fight that he was blind to the enamy's movements. Tetsuiga raised above his head Inuyasha raced onwards to the battle awaiting him, the final confrontation between them.

"Did you really think that _you _were worthy of the original version, did you?" Naraku asked as he caressed Kikyo's cheek.

stoping short of Naraku by just a few feet, Inuyasha circled him... "You will die as slowly as I can make you die!" Inuyasha Ground out from between his clenched teeth.

"Really Inuyasha, you must learn to control your temper. How can my re-incarnation stand you?" asked Kikyo cooly as she caressed Naraku.

I was so discusted and angry at this point; they were playing with him! You could literally see Inuyasha vibrating with anger. So I knocked an arrow and sent it flying straight through Naraku's heart. He was so focused on Inuyasha he failed to see me...

"No! No! Not my love! You can't die, you promised me we could be together." Screamed Kikyo as she cradled Naraku's bloody, dying body.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha slowly turning around, " He was mine to kill! I was supposed to kill him! Why did you take that from me?" Inuyasha was walking toward me, disappointment and confusion in his eyes. He was griping Tetsuiga uncertainly, like he didn't know what to do with it.

"No!" I whispered, terified

"No Inuyasha!" I screamed, it fading and running through the forest.

Naraku was sitting up and forming an attack, aimed at Inuyasha.

"**_NNNNOOOOOOOO!_**" I screamed, Inuyasha stopped walking and began to turn his head. Then he saw Naraku, and something speeding towards him.

But it was too late for him, the attack was launched, and Inuyasha was too far away from me to knock him down. Then I remembered, and in a desprate attempt...

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

But it wasn't quick enough. I couldn't save him. Though Naraku was dead, so was Inuyasha. 


	4. kikyo?

"NO! INU YASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed as I ran towards Inuyashas dead body, crying my eyes out. He couldn't be, he just couldn't...

As I ran pell-mell across the now bloody clearing I slipped on a rock and fell face-forward, my outstretched hand just touching someone's shoe. But, I remember that Inuyasha fell face forward, it couldn't be him. Tears streaming from my eyes, I looked up, and who was it but Kikyo.

"You will be made to pay for this, re-incarnation." Kikyo spat, a bow and arrow suddenly appearing in her hands, drawn and aimed at me.

"I could say the same, you…… you…… stupid clay doll!" I shrilly returned, slowly standing up, and drawing an arrow myself.

It was a showdown of sorts; Kikyo's Energy-arrow against my own...all we needed now was a mysterious and creepy wind...

Then there it was! A strong wind at my back, Kikyo looked up and behind me, ever inquisitive.

"Why are you here?" Kikyo asked, seemingly agitated, "What possible business could you have here?"

I knew who it was. I don't now how, but I knew. As I turned around I spoke "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was killed."

"Why do you think I would care about him, a useless half-brother, and a hanyou? I came here to make sure Naraku was dead. That I was left most powerful in the Western Lands, as it should have been in the first place."

"You _SHOULD_ care!" I screamed into his face, praying that Kikyo not fire, "How can you be so heartless, so empty, so devoid of emotions! Every time I see you act like a rock, a useless hunk of….. of…... of…. uselessness!"

"You are in pain, you are tired, and you yearn to morn; why then do you wish to carry on fighting?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"You insult me!" I angrily whispered, wiping the tears from my face and chin, how could he read me so easily? "Why don't you just leave?" I screamed, as I turned to face Kikyo once more. I was prepared to die, if the situation came to it. I was going to finish this.

"Who killed Naraku?" Asked Sesshomaru, addressing Kikyo.

"She did." Kikyo said drawing the arrow back pre-paring to shoot. "She killed my love."

"She killed Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru

"No, she killed Naraku!" Screamed Kikyo, letting her arrow fly.

I tried to dodge it, but it few faster than any normal arrow, and mine too. As it pierced my shoulder, I cried out in pain.

"But I remember when you would have done that yourself." Sesshomaru said in a board voice. "Back when Naraku tricked and deceived you both. He made you think the other had betrayed the love you once had. Naraku killed you, and now you clam to be his lover? What happened to the 'mighty' Kikyo? The Kikyo that once loved my hanyou half-brother, the keeper of that infernal 'Jewel of Four Souls'. " Sesshomaru walked casually around as he spoke, as if he were surveying the damage to the poor land.

I turned my attention from him as I heard a small whimper from Kikyo, her face registered surprise and pain. "You are right. What have I done? What Have I become?" She looked around, as if awaking from a dream, a dark dark dream. "I no longer belong in this world. My presence here is only a farce, I no longer belong." Kikyo looked up. "Kagome, get your shards out, and we will complete The Jewel, at last. We will call the last of the shards to the nearly completed Jewel, and then I will descend."

As I looked up from the ground, she held over half of The Jewel of Four Souls in her right hand. Then she bent and offered me her left hand , and with her help I stood. Then I walked over to Inuyashas dead body and turned him over, sobbing crying dryly. I undid his top, and there, hanging next to a locket of us (movie two) was the rest of the Shikon No Tama. I walked over to Kikyo, our shards in my left hand.

"Give me your hand," she said, "That we might pray over, and bind the Shikon No Tama together once again."

As we joined our hands together I was aware of the world. I felt the moonbeams settle over the forest, and I moved with the rippling water. I felt nothing of my own pain, bodily or mentally. Kikyo and I had joined our souls to the Shikon No Tama. Then I felt the knowledge leave me, and I opened my eyes. The Shikon No Tama lay in my hand completely whole, and Kikyo was gone.


	5. No tama

I just sat and stared at the jewel. This was it. This is what we had traveled so long for, and fought so hard for…. here, resting in my palm. I didn't know what to do... because I was the only one there.

I was alone, and I wanted Inuyasha.

I wanted him to hold me, to pick me up, to watch his face when I presented him with the dully completed Shikon No Tama. But...he'd never be here again...

Ever again...

"Oh my love, why did you have to leave me?" I cried doubling over with my tears streaming, expelling the never-ending sobs of pain and remorse from my chest, sending tham echoing throughout the valley. He had been mad at me when he died, he had been mad. It was my entire fault, his desth, and it was all for this…. The Shikon No Tama.

* * *

**_6_ Hours Later!**

* * *

I sat up and looked around, puzzled at the darkness. It had just been day an few minutes ago. The moon was gone, 'Tonight is Inuyasha's night to be a human' I thought worried about his safety... then, like a hidden fire fed ligherter fluid…I remembered... 'was his night to be human.'

Bending to cry, I realised there _was_ a faint glow illuminating the area where I sat. Staring, I realized that the glow was coming from **my **closed hand. Opening it,I found, inside was The Shikon No Tama, I had forgotten about it. It was giving a bright glow, and even I could feel it radiating power. I was so focused on the jewel I didn't hear footsteps behind me. Then the jewel was plucked from my hand.

"What?" I exclaimed looking around. Only one figure was around me. Inuyasha's body was gone, and the ashes that once were Kikyo were gone too. Only one person was there with me, it was Sesshomaru.

"This will give me unmatched power…...thank you, human." Sesshomaru said, rolling the Shikon between his hands.

"Like hell !!! You will give that back Sesshomaru." I spat standing up."Now!"

"You can't make such presumptuous statements human. You'll find that you are always disappointed in the end."

"Give it back!!!" I said warningly, and I outstretched my lightly blue colored hand.

"Never," he spat, but the jewel was glowing brightly, and it flew out of Sesshomaru's hand, and it floated mid air, just between us. Then it seamed to project an image. Another battle, the one between the dragon and Midoriko, but for a second the battle was postponed as each side of the battle tried to draw the jewel, to the light of good or the pinical evil... (a.k.a. good- Kagome, evil- Sesshomaru).

The jewel first went one way then the other, then began switching back and forth. Then I began to glow a light blue as my priestess powers began to emerge. In the end that's what drew the jewel to me.

The decision made, the jewel drifted over to me and I accepted it with both hands. Then my glow changed, from blue to a light pink as the jewel entered my body, just above my heart, and I looked at it, following it with my eyes until it was embedded in my skin. Then I felt so tired, so sleepy. I looked up as she collapsed, Sesshomaru was watching me intently, only when I saw the look on his face did I realize I was falling forward in time, till sunset. A blood-red sunset...

* * *

So that was how it happened…. The first part of the story anyway. I was shaking as we flew, yes we. I'm a slave at this point….remember? Sesshomaru's slave.

Do you want to know the next part? Well then hold on a shock is going to come…..


End file.
